Things took for granted, ripped away in an instant
by DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151
Summary: It's funny that how everything that makes your life what it is, can be taken away from you in an instant. Arthur realises just how funny the situation can be when his life is torn apart right infront of him, and how his life revolved around one certain being, that just happens to be gone, in an instant that will haunt his life forever...


Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones had been best friends for as long as the two could remember. Sometimes, the memories weren't pleasant, like when that fool Gilbert tried to mess with them, but they always managed to pull through as friends. One of their other friends was Matthew williams, Alfred's brother-to-another-mother.

And now the duo had left the warmth of Matthew's house to exit onto the cold, dark street.

Walking silently, the duo left the comfort of the street lights, darkness reigning. They where walking on the right side of the road, houses around them with black windows, giving an even darker feel to the night. A bush stood, a meter tall, on the other side of the road, waving in the dull breeze that also ruffled the boys' clothing slightly. Cars where parked along the road, but they where few. Occasional.

"Dude, why is it so cold?" Alfred whined, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"That's what freaks you out? The cold, over the pitch darkness?" Arthur stared at his friend in disbelief.

"Oh great, now you've just reminded me of that scary movie we watched!" Alfred complained, his hair swaying in the wind as he removed one had from the warmth of his pocket to push his glasses up his nose, before rerurning it to his pocket.

"Which one?" Arthur retorted sarcastically, sighing.

It was silent for a while after that, interupted only by their dull footsteps on the pavement and the whistling of the wind.

"Have you noticed how few cars there are around here?" Arthur said, breaking the silence and successfully disbanding his friend's uneasy feeling of the night, and gaining his atention.

"Dude, what're you bringing that up for?" Alfred questioned, glancing at his friend.

"Just trying to make conversation, Alfred." Arthur replied, looking up at the moon.

"Oh. Well, yeah, I see what you mean." Alfred said, stepping onto the road.

"What are you doing, fool?! What if a car actually does come?!" Arthur shouted, glaring at his friend.

However, Alfred waved him off. "Relax dude. You just said how few cars there are." Alfred retorted. "Besides, we have to cross anyway. We live over this side."

"Oh. Well that's true, I guess..." Arthur grumbled, placing one foot on the road, preparing to follow his friend over.

And that's when it happened.

Time seemed to stand still for Arthur as he watched, helplessly, as the truck came barrelling around he corner, smashing into Alfred at 60 miles per hour, killing him upon contact.

Arthur screamed in fear and terror as he saw Alfred's bloody glasses land at his feet, cracked and bloodied. It was then that time moved forward again for the teen, and he ran to his friend's crushed body.

He cpuld go no futher than a few metres away, the mangled limbs and metallic smell of blood too much to bare as he doubled over, bile rising up his throat and smashing onto the pavement, tears pouring down his cheeks as if a flood dam had broken.

Darkness began to cloud his vision as harsh, tormented sobs rose from his throat.

He collapsed on the pavement, going weak in the knees.

Arthur heard the panic of the driver as he got out of his truck dialling presumably 999 as he spoke hurriedly down the line.

And then the darkness took the teen...  
_

Arthur woke in cold sweat, vision cloudy, mind hazy in disbelief.

'A... A dream?' He thought, sitting up on the bed. 'No... It wasn't...' His thoughts continued as he looked around, seeing he was lying in a hospital cubical.

"Oh God... Alfred..." Arthur moaned as, for the second time, he broke down in tears...  
_

It was Matthew who picked up the phone. He looked the same as his half brother; same hair, same glasses. Their eyes where the dead give away, being different shades.

He let the phone fall from his hands, the cable causing it to dangle.

'Alfred is... gone?' Matthew's thoughts where in a whirl, wanting to think it was a joke, but knowing, somewhere, that it was true.

His back hit the wall, sliding down it as Matthew brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

Memories, some good, some bad, flashed through his mind, memories with his brother.

And then his own tears desended, acompanied by dispaired sobs...  
_

AUTHOR'S NOTE! :) This is actually something I wrote during an assessment. At school. Instead of coming up with something 100% from my brain. Ahh... writing fanfiction in lessons is fun! Well, I got a level 7.3 overall, which is good for year 8! Woo! Totally what top set needs to get! Apparently it's one of the best in the class, but does the ending seem a bit rushed? Ya know... the bit where Alfred dies? I'm not sure... I might continue this, but if I do, there will be mentions of USUK, PruCan, and there will be Canada England friendship & hurt/comfort crap going on too... So anyway, tell me if you think it could do with continuing, or just staying as it it! Thanks! :) 


End file.
